Is Elena Ticklish?
by MidgarWriter
Summary: Is tickling really another one of the blonde Turk's weaknesses?
1. Rude

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0007** (December 23; During FF7)

* * *

 **Elena** : "Oh, thank you very much...! I never expected you to come help..."

 **Reno** : "Don't act so weak. You're a Turk!"

 **Elena** : "Y... Yes, sir!"

That was the first thing that Elena said after being rescued by her colleagues Reno and Rude. Along with a younger teenager named Yuffie, she was on the verge of becoming squashed tomatoes just moments earlier, being kidnapped and tied upside down by Don Corneo against the Da-Chao Statue. She was seriously going to die. But from there she witnessed a destructive battle between the Don's pet monster and AVALANCHE, who had climbed up the mountain to save Yuffie. And with Corneo stunned and finally defeated by the Turks, Elena was more surprised than relieved to see them showing up and coming to her aid.

 **Reno** : "Uh, Rude, you can go untie her..."

Climbing the statue wasn't an easy task for Rude; not only was there barely any grip to grasp onto, he found climbing it to be disrespectful to the people of Wutai. When he finally reaches Elena, he first steals a good look of the Turk tied helplessly against the left eye of Da-Chao, her face full of sweat from the sun. Since she was tied upside-down, her Turk uniform and pants had been hauled down by gravity, revealing her tucked-in dress shirt and bare ankles. As soon as Rude begins untying her arms, he notices that her entire body was attached to some wheel fulcrum. (Otherwise, there was no way she could have been rotated upside down if her arms and legs were tied against the statue.) Before he finishes untying her arms, he turns the fulcrum 180 degrees to get her facing right-side up.

When Rude then begins untying her legs, Elena can't help but giggle softly when his fingertips touch her bare left ankle. She laughs louder when they touch the inner, more sensitive side of her foot.

 **Rude** : "What's wrong...?"

 **Elena** : "N-nothing... hee-hee-hee!"

Giggling like a little girl, the 19-year old blonde turns her head towards Yuffie, who too was having her legs untied. But unlike herself, the ninja wasn't laughing at all, as it was her boots tied and not bare skin. When Elena's leg finally gets freed, she stops laughing only momentarily, as Rude wastes no time and starts untying her other ankle. She felt embarrassed for being so giggly in front of everyone.

 **Elena** : "Ah... tee-hee! Eheheheheh!"

 **Rude** : "..."

As the final knot gets released, Rude catches a falling Elena off the fulcrum and holds her until she finds her balance. Together, the two carefully climb down the Da-Chao Statue. When they reach the bottom, she hugs him firmly and the Turks nod to AVALANCHE, showing mutual respect for each other. But as happy as Elena was to have Reno and Rude save her life, sometimes she just hated being so ticklish.


	2. Reno

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0009** (June; Before AC)

* * *

It was a quiet, windy afternoon in Healen. Rufus was fast asleep in his stigma-infected bed, next door was Rude sipping a cup of coffee, and in the laboratory was Tseng, working with his employees analyzing stigma medications. Reno and Elena were hanging around on their mobile devices, sharing one sofa with Elena's legs spread across and over Reno's lap.

When Reno finally turns off his phone, he becomes fully aware of Elena's two feet resting next to him. He turns his head towards her and gives a dirty look, pretending to not appreciate her invading his personal space. But because she doesn't look up, he tries a more friendly approach, as he grabs both feet and starts taking off her shoes. This catches the 20-year old blonde's attention, and she hastily speaks up.

 **Elena** : "What do you think you're doing, Reno?!"

 **Reno** : "Foot massage. I'll give you one."

 **Elena** : "R-Reno! No! I... don't-"

 **Reno** : "What's wrong, El? Relax."

Not accepting Reno's offer, Elena starts kicking her feet lightly in an attempt to break his hold, but both her shoes has already been taken off. The two Turks then start giggling, momentarily distracting Rude, who was sitting at the table reading newspaper.

 **Reno** : "I would have been a massage therapist, had I not joined the Turks."

 **Elena** : "Pffft, yeah right!"

But as soon as he touches the sole of her left foot, Elena flinches and begins shrieking in laughter. Still lying flat on the sofa, she bends her knees and brings her feet away from Reno's lap.

 **Elena** : "Hehehehe! No!..."

 **Reno** : "What?"

 **Elena** : "It tickles."

 **Reno** : "I didn't even start yet! Here."

Reno brings out an offering hand but Elena does not budge. He raises his eyebrow and smiles demandingly, but she shakes her head and laughs anxiously in response. Reno sighs.

 **Reno** : "Come on."

 **Elena** : "No. Give me my shoes back."

Since both her feet were still of his reach, Reno grabs her right foot forcefully and begins rubbing it, only for Elena to howl in girly giggles and jump uncontrollably. Realizing that she wasn't at all enjoying the massage, Reno changes his plans and starts tickling her foot instead, eliciting an even higher-pitched laughter. After squirming around helplessly for several seconds, she manages to kick and break free with her other foot, only to accidentally strike the redhead square in the face. Reno falls back and moans aloud in agony as Elena recovers from her torture, retrieving her shoes that were on the floor.

Seeing her friend in rather discomfort, she jumps back on the couch to tend him. When she looks up, she notices Rude looking back having watched the action the entire time.

 **Elena** : "That's what you get, jerk."

 **Reno** : "Ooooww... El, no need to get so aggressive..."

 **Elena** : "Aw, poor Reno got a little boo-boo? You know I couldn't help myself."

 **Reno** : "Yeah, my-owww... hey, uh... Elena?"

 **Elena** : "Yes, Reno?"

 **Reno** : "I need... oww..."

 **Elena** : "To what?"

 **Reno** : "To tickle you!"

In all of a sudden, Reno reaches over and starts tickling Elena all around her midsection.

 **Elena** : "Ahahahahaha! N-no! Stop, Reno! Hehehehe! P-please!

 **Reno** : "Not gonna apologize for what you did?"

 **Elena** : "N-no, no, ehehehehehe! S-s-sorry! Rude, help me! Rude! Hahahahaha!"

 **Rude** : "..."

 **Reno** : "Yo, Rude! Help me out! Hold her arms up!"

Although he was sitting on her, Reno found it difficult to tickle effectively as both of Elena's arms were covering her weak spots. Rude, who has been quiet all this time, finally stands up when he hears his name called twice, both for help. Although one would normally expect the skinhead to sit and stay away from the action, he has always been open to fun and games with his colleagues. But whenever it came to fun and games, he would always side with his longtime partner Reno over the younger Turk Elena, no matter how one-sided the battle was.

However, this time Rude decides to stand back, and fortunately for Elena, the side door leading to the hallway slips open just as she was about to fall off the couch. Realizing the situation, Rude immediately walks out of sight. Still on top of Elena, Reno looks back and notices the ill and injured Rufus standing by the door, awakened from all the giggling that erupted from outside.

 **Reno** : "P-president!"

 **Rufus** : "Reno, Elena. What's up?"

 **Reno** : "Just hanging around!..."

 **Rufus** : "I see."

Rude returns from the hallway with a wheelchair in hand, and walks it over to Rufus who nods in response. Slightly embarrassed, Reno slowly slides off Elena and the two look at each other, a huge grin on Reno's face. Unhappy with what he has done, Elena gives him an angry, displeased look, but giggles when she realizes how awkward he was also feeling at the same time.


	3. Tseng

**[ ν ] - εγλ 0010** (February; Before DC)

* * *

In bed alone, Tseng hears the water stopping and door banging open as he senses Elena coming fresh out of the shower. As he awaits her entrance, he slams his laptop shut and puts it aside, and tucks quietly under the blankets, his head facing the bedroom door. When she enters the room, he notices her wearing nothing but a white bathrobe and a cozy pair of slippers. Elena smiles when she meets eye-to-eye with Tseng, and slowly she starts undressing the bathrobe. After hanging it nicely in the closet, she turns towards him and speaks up.

 **Elena** : "So Rufus wants us in Corel next week."

 **Tseng** : "Yes."

 **Elena** : "For a presentation."

 **Tseng** : "In Gold Saucer."

 **Elena** : "Hm..."

 **Tseng** : "Elena, have you been there before?"

 **Elena** : "Where, Gold Saucer? No, never been sir-I mean, Tseng."

 **Tseng** : "...We'll enjoy a short vacation there after the meeting."

 **Elena** : "Really! ...Th-thank you, Tseng. I'm excited."

 **Tseng** : "..."

Staring at her naked body, Tseng studies her petite hourglass figure and the curves she possessed, her slim arms and legs, and of course the beauty that was her face. He then recalls the last time that they'd had sex, remembering that it was somewhat difficult to manage with her acting so jumpy whenever her waist, or anywhere around her midriff area, was touched. It was as if she felt tickled the whole time. Now seeing her slip on a pink bra, he knew that it wouldn't hurt to ask such a curious, yet random question.

 **Tseng** : "Elena, are... you ticklish?"

Elena's immediate reaction was to flinch back slightly, surprised that her superior had asked such oddity. She first says nothing, and it takes over ten seconds for her to utter a response. The 21-year old blonde then speaks, in a rather tight-lipped voice with an anxious smile across her face.

 **Elena** : "...Only a few people know."

 **Tseng** : "...?"

 **Elena** : "I'm extremely ticklish. Especially... here."

She puts both hands on her bare waist to indicate her most ticklish spot. Tseng smiles calmly, only to speak in a mischevious tone.

 **Tseng** : "Ah... I knew it."

 **Elena** : "H-huh... how?"

 **Tseng** : "It... is quite obvious to tell."

 **Elena** : "...What? I, I don't..."

 **Tseng** : "You don't like being tickled."

 **Elena** : "I hate it. Always did since I was young. It's torture. "

 **Tseng** : "I'll keep that in mind."

After putting on a matching underwear, Elena jumps on the bed and cuddles next to Tseng. Their lips touch each other and they start making out under the blankets. When Tseng presses his fingertips on Elena's waist, she squirms and lets out a yelp.

 **Elena** : "D-don't!..."

Elena giggles, but playfully, and she smiles when she sees Tseng smiling. The couple resumes their make out session for a brief moment, before she begins tickling him in the upper rib cage. Tseng whispers a chuckle, surprised, but shows no movement as Elena's fingers dance down his midsection, a big grin on her face. When she finally reaches his sides, he starts laughing louder and he sits up and grabs her wrists.

 **Tseng** : "That's enough."

But Tseng, with both of Elena's wrists buried under his arm, thought of a better idea, and having a good look over her exposed midriff, he digs his fingers deep into her sides. Elena totally flips and bursts into fits of giggles, bouncing and clawing in an attempt to break free of his hold. Tseng chooses not to stop but instead takes easy on her, and once she has found her grip she tries fighting back, still laughing uncontrollably. Elena manages to sneak in a few shots at Tseng's ribs, but he is overall unaffected. The tickle fight again becomes one-sided for another minute or so, before Tseng decides she has laughed enough and calls it a day.

Still panting lightly, Elena adjusts to her usual sleeping position as Tseng straightens out the blankets. She turns her head over when she feels his hand now ruffling her hair. Her eyes meet with his once again, glowing, and once everything has calmed down they share one more kiss. And with that final kiss, the two settle in for a good night's sleep.


End file.
